


Snowball War

by miyura



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 17:50:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17228549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyura/pseuds/miyura
Summary: Secret Santa gift for @alivingpun im sorry it took so long! Hhh hope you liked it!!





	Snowball War

As the holiday season enters, Yumenosaki students are finally on break after a long period of school and idol works. They all part ways, leaving a ‘happy holidays!’ wishes to each other, and starts their life as a youth enjoying Christmas. Some came home to their hometowns, help their family decorating the house, Christmas shoppings, and some even took the chance to have a part-time job. They all basically are trying to enjoy the season, forgetting the full of pressure idol world they belong even just for a while. 

As Hokuto was enjoying the cold weather with sweater on and a hot cup of cocoa in front of their electric fireplace, he recieved a phone call. It was from Subaru, asking him if he would like to sleep over since his mother would not be home till tomorrow night. 

“Come on Hokke~ Ukki and Sari already agreed!” Subaru persuade his friend over the phone. 

“But Akehoshi-kun don't you feel tired from all of the war we've fought?” Hokuto reasoned out. It's not like he doesn't want to go, but of course just thinking how much stress Trickstar got from fighting on DDD and winning it, they're probably all tired physically and mentally. They all deserve rest and Christmas is a perfect season to ease your mind out, at least for Hokuto. 

“But Hokke~ we're not gonna do idol works! We'll just chill and probably do some pillow fights but I'm sure you'll be able to relax!” Subaru insisted. 

Hokuto knew thay Subaru won't give up no matter what so he just lets out a sigh of defeat  
“Okay, I'll go.” he lets Subaru win. 

“Yahoo~~☆” Subaru exclaimed happily. “Thank you, Hokke~!”

And with that, Trickstar gathered once more to celebrate their first Christmas together. 

As Hokuto reached Subaru's place, both Mao and Makoto was already there, warming themselves up in the kotatsu. It started to snow and the temperature has gone down so being lazy inside a kotatsu is the best way to survive the weather,and that's what the other three has been doing for the last five minutes. As soon as Trickstar has gathered together, while eating the cookies Mao's little sister baked, they all decided to eat hotpot for dinner. Subaru's Mom has left a quite huge amount pocket money so Subaru took the chance to eat hotpot together with his friends. 

The snow outside has gone wild so they decided to play a card game first while waiting for the snow to calm. With four hot cocoa on the kotatsu table, Mao won the first round of UNO, for he's already playing it with his little sister and Hokuto came last. But as soon as Hokuto got a hang of the game, he kept winning and winning until the final round. In the final round, they made a punishment game where the last two placer will split the expenses for the meat and the first and second placer will be on the vegetables. As usual, Hokuto won again but this time, Subaru gets the second place so Mao and Makoto had to split for the meat. As soon as the final round was done and the two letting out a huge sigh of defeat, the snow had finally calmed down; they decided to go before it turned into a snow storm. 

As the unit opened the door, a white Christmas was revealed before their eyes. Thick snow was covering the entire place; the roofs, cars, and the pavement. It seems like God had covered the entire place with a thick white blanket that protects them from anything dangerous. 

Hokuto was mesmerized with the situation. The sight of the White Christmas was extremely calming. Little pieces of snow falling down calmly to join the thick ones on the pavement is indeed a sight that Hokuto deserves after everything he'd done during the DDD war and even after what happened, he's still with his friends. The friendship Trickstar has is different, Hokuto can feel it right at the first time they performed as a unit, right at the first time they won on the SS. That's why he holds hope, that Trickstar, Subaru, Mao, and Makoto could make a miracle in Yumenosaki, and destroy the coup that has been killing the dreams of tiny units. 

 

And thanks to the same friends he's with through the war, they finally made a miracl--

 

*bam*

 

“WAHAHAHA THAT WAS A NICE HIT!”

“You're so amazing, Akehoshi-kun! You didn't miss even in this distance!”

“Hey guys, I'm not sure with this...”

“It's fine, Sari! We'll just play a little! Don't you wanna play too?”

“Well I do but...”

“... Hokuto...” 

“...”

“...”

 

*bam*

 

As soon as Subaru realised what he'd done, a snowball flew over and hit his face, his butt on the ground. 

“A...ke...ho...shi......” Hokuto hissed that sent chills down into the other three's spines. “I thought we'll just buy groceries, you didn't say we'll gonna have war...” he added while picking up a huge ball of snow. 

“This is bad, Hidaka-kun has lost it!” Makoto fretted as he stepped backwards to get away from the burning Hokuto. 

“H-hey, Hokuto... It's just a joke!” Mao tried to calm the surely pissed Hokuto. 

“Isara.” Hokuto called in a cold voice. “It's 2v2, side with me.” he offered as he picked up the last handful of snow to perfect his ‘mega snowball’. 

“And Let's destROY THESE AHO-COMBI!!!” Hokuto snapped as he forcefully threw his ‘mega snowball’ into Subaru who's just recovered from the fall that made him fall again but this time, his face on the ground. 

“LET'S RUN AKEHOSHI-KUN!!” Makoto shrieked as snowballs cames flying into them. 

Subaru and Makoto started to run for their lives as Hokuto was fast at picking up handful of snow and throwing it at the running target. When Subaru and Makoto found a shield at the back of a bench, they didn't waste anytime and started forming a ball from the snow and counter attacking their raging leader. Mao wanted to stop them but as soon as Makoto hits him on his face, he forgot that he should be the moderator and started to throw snowballs at his opponent. 

The two teams had fromed the same strategy; Subaru vs. Hokuto and Makoto vs. Mao. As soon as the hiding two came out of their hiding place, the war has officially began. 

“You ruined my moment!” Hokuto coldly said while making another ‘mega snowball’

“I'm sorry I just wanted to make it ‘Our Moment’!” Subaru hooted. 

“What can I say, you just scouted by Hidaka-kun.” Makoto said. 

“Let's make a deal, the winner will have to pay just 1/3 of the price.” Mao confined while toying a snowball in his hands. 

“Whatever you say!” they all said in unison and the snowball war between Trickstar just began. 

Considering how they're all bestfriends, the war was intense. Makoto was loosing but he's never backing down. Hokuto was continuously throwing snowballs at Subaru but the other is doing a great job avoiding it and counter attacking at the same time. From a far, few kids had saw them and wanted to join, but as soon as they realised how intense the fight is, they all backed down and just watch four fine men severely throwing snowballs at each other in awe. 

A powerful 5 inch snowball on the face is enough to knock Makoto down. “Ukki!” Subaru exclaimed as his comrade had fallen down. 

Mao grabbed another handful of snow and made his way to the fallen Makoto. “Just give up already, Makoto. I don't have much money in me.” he said while forming the snowball. “My win.” but just before Mao could throw the snowball, Makoto was fast enough to send one flying into the other's face which bought him time to stand up. 

“Makoto, you...” Mao muttered as he cleans the remaining snow in his face. 

Makoto was back again in his form, with a confident pose and a snowball in his hand, he declared, “I'm never backing down, Isara-kun.” he started. “Cause I don't have much money in me too!” He said as he send another one flying into Mao. 

And their game continued again. 

On the other hand, Hokuto is starting to get tired as he gets slower and slower. Subaru took it as his advantage to throw snowballs in his full power and in just a short period of time, Hokuto was finally down. 

Hokuto was panting so hard but he tried his best to stand up. As he was back on his feet again, a snowball flew over him but he luckily dodged it. He turned at his target who's smiling wickedly at him. “Hey Hokke~ you giving up already?” Subaru teased. 

“Nobody is giving up until both of you are down!” Hokuto fumed as he charged again at Subaru. 

The two had an intense round that even Mao and Makoto had to stop just to make way for them. “H-hey Isara-kun, should we stop them?” Makoto asked worriedly. 

“Y-yeah. They might hurt themselves at this rate.” Mao answered. 

The two decided to stop Hokuto and Subaru but they can't enter their battlefield without the fear of getting hit by a snowball and knocking them for good. Surprisingly, Hokuto and Subaru was able to dodge each other's attack so Mao and Makoto just admired their synchronization. 

“Well,” Mao started. “Should we just let them? I mean they looks like they're having so much fun.”

Despite the intense snowball fight Hokuto and Subaru is having, the smiles that was drawn on their lips are undeniable huge. It is also the first time Makoto had seen Subaru laughed wholeheartedly since DDD. 

“Yep. I think it's best if we'll leave them alone.” Makoto agreed. 

“So, shall we continue ours?” Mao smiled as he picked up a snowball. 

Makoto also picked up one. “Sure. Let's settle the winner this time!” 

And in that time, Trickstar had finally bonded some quality time after the bloody war of DDD. The weights they had to conquer is not a joke just to get in that moment, where they could smile happily, and not worrying about the future dreams that was gonna get crushed because of the coup. 

Because they've performed a miracle. 

And in that moment, Trickstar; Subaru, Hokuto, Makoto, and Mao was from a far screaming, silently but wholeheartedly, that “I'm glad I am friends with these people.” 

“Thank you, Trickstar.”

“Thank you for the miracle.”

“Merry Christmas!”

**Author's Note:**

> prompt by: ann ericka


End file.
